


Chief of Cringe

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Cliche, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: As a new promising face in the Revolutionary Army you got promoted to join Sabo’s special unit. And, apparently, you grasped his attention for longer time than you expected. In a way you absolutely didn’t think of.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Chief of Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Cliche with Hazel 750 Followers event held by @nakunakunomi.
> 
> Cliché prompt: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”  
> Random word to include: hunter

You were under a siege. And you had no idea for what.

When you got promoted to the special unit with the Chief of Staff himself in the lead, you were both proud and excited. You worked hard for this position, not only training your skill, but also gaining the trust of the officers and higher ups. Sabo wasn’t working with lightweights, people working directly under him were all the most reliable and devoted Revolutionaries. It was rumored that he was choosing them personally, even without the Supreme Commander’s supervision. And you had to admit it, you felt _especially_ flattered that such a popular, young and handsome man paid attention to you. Of course, it was nothing but a nice bonus that your future direct commander was exactly in your type - you would be as proud and happy with anyone that important choosing you over countless others - but you felt recognised not only as a Revolutionary, but also as a woman.

The hit of reality wasn’t disappointing, rather… Baffling. **  
**

Sabo was a chaos. He had the energy of a thousand men army, but also a temper of a bratty dog. He listened to no one but the Commander Dragon (who, as Koala complained, was holding him on a leash way too long) and walked his own ways in literally everything, from army organisation starting and ending on interpersonal contacts. Once he could be close to a workaholic and dipped into whatever place he claimed a study, then a few days later disappeared gods of sea knew where and left all the papers to his trusted circle of officers. Once he was nowhere to be found, once he was everywhere. Once he treated you like the air, once…

Once you weren’t sure what he was up to.

It had started when he assigned you and Koala to assist him for a small stealthy mission. You had spent three days together and it turned out not only successful, but also trouble free as you had found yourselves to be a nearly perfect team, countless of times understanding each other almost without a word spoken. Sabo might had been a feral goblin, but he also was a charming man, full of a bratty appeal and sense of humor you dearly appreciated. For that mission you had received a praise that almost made you blushing. It hadn’t been your first - but it had been the first you had been so esteemed for. You had been awaiting a new assignment impatiently, looking forward to any Den Den Mushi call, any note, almost jolting in place as soon as you had been seeing him heading towards you. You knew you did a great job. He told you himself. 

So why didn’t he want to leave you alone, following you like a shadow - but with no intent of assigning you any new mission?

You currently were stationed on a semi-depopulated island that used to have a Navy base. Said base had been squatted by your group and you almost felt like a real army for the first time in months. You even had your own quarter you didn’t have to share with anyone. And, especially loved by the whole unit, a kitchen and commons. You and Koala developed a habit of spending mornings there, sharing data, gossip and a jug of your favorite coffee. Sabo on the other hand developed a habit of creeping like a **hunter** as soon as he realised you two were sitting inside. Sometimes it had been taking him less than five minutes to show his mop of curls around and join, invited or not.

“Yo, (Name).” He grabbed a chair and turned it around. He plopped on it and rested chin on the back. “Have I already told you you look absolutely mesmerizing with your hair like that?”

“Well, not _today_ , sir.” Yesterday he asked you the same question at least five times. No wonder Koala groaned into her cup and started preparations to bolt as soon as possible. You sent her a pleading look. No, please, don’t go, don’t leave me alone with him.

“And about your eyes?” He tilted his head, so the bangs moved away from his sight. You could get a glimpse of his scar, covering a good part of the left side. “The color! It looks like-” **  
**

“Sabo, have mercy on her.” Koala got up from the table and pinched his ear when passing by. “She heard about eyes. She heard about hands. She heard all of that cheesy stuff hundreds of times last week. Change the TD, I beg you.”

“Geez, fine! Don’t tug my ear, it will fall off! Hm, what about the angel one-”

“Sabo!”

They were joshing for a while, Koala trying to push Sabo out of the kitchen, Sabo clinging on the chair as if it was the only thing keeping him on the surface of the sea. For a brief second they both forgot about you - or as you thought, until eventually Sabo turned back to you and winked, impish yet cute smile beaming from his face. You felt treasonous warmth spilling here and there and quickly dipped into the last gulps of your coffee, hoping Koala will get rid of the awkward intruder of staff.

But it was Koala who got chased off and soon you found yourself alone in front of your commander. Commander who was devouring you with his stare and you honestly didn’t know what to do. Run? Stay? Excuse yourself? Start a chit chat?

“What was that about the angel?” You decided on the latest. It seemed the safest and the least rude. After all, he _was_ your commander and the last thing you wanted was to get him angry.

“I haven’t asked you that yet?” He was honestly surprised. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly weirdly flustered. “Well, that one is really bad. Promise you won’t laugh?” **  
**

“Promise, sir.”

“Did you fall from Sky Island?”

“Oh my god I can’t believe it-” You just couldn’t control the facepalm, but your hand stopped midway. “Wait. Wait a second. Are you flirting with me?”

“I’ve been trying to through the last five months, you finally noticed?”

You opened your mouth. You closed your mouth. Sabo was desperately biting on his bottom lip to not explode into laughter and you just wished the ground to swallow you up.

“It’s fine, I know I suck at it.” Sabo somehow collected yourself before you could say anything. “You look cute flustered like that, you know?”

“That one” you replied immediately, “was good, you know?”

“So I can take it as a yes?” He grinned. “Coffee, a real one, not that chicory crap. Let’s say tomorrow, at three?”

“There’s a coffee shop here?”

“Baby,” he put his famous hat on in the most cheeky way you’ve ever seen. “For you, I will even bring you coffee from that Sky Island.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
